


Pinecones

by lysscor



Series: Pining Andrew [1]
Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Ice Cream, M/M, Pining, andrew is bad at feelings, ha, lysscor is bad at writing, steven is bad at eating ice cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 18:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13886568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysscor/pseuds/lysscor
Summary: Steven Lim is like art. Terrible art, yes, but still art.





	Pinecones

**Author's Note:**

> this is the shortest thing ive ever written but hey, it's still a thing

Steven is the exact opposite of graceful. Is there a word for that? Graceless? That’s a word, right?

He isn’t sure, but as he watches Steven awkwardly try to lick the ice cream dripping down his hand while still keeping the messy cone as far from his body as possible, Andrew can’t think of any other word to describe him. A fucking disaster, maybe, but he thinks that might be a bit too on the nose. Besides, Steven’s not always a disaster. Just most of the time.

He’s never graceful, though.

“You know,” says Andrew drily. “If you would eat it a bit faster, you wouldn’t have this problem every time.” He finished his own some time ago, and has been amusing himself watching Steven look like a giant, messy baby.

“No way.” He licks the side of the cone, catching a bit of the rapidly melting chocolate ice cream before gravity can send it plummeting. “You’ve gotta -” he pauses to loudly suck on the edge of the cone “-gotta savour it.”

“What exactly are you savouring, though? You’re basically just - just cleaning your hand with your tongue, at this point. You’re a cat, Steven. You’ve been reduced to cat status.”

“You love cats.” He slurps some of the melted chocolatey goop dripping freely down his hand and makes a face when he gets some on his nose. “So I’m taking that as a compliment.”

“Yeah. I didn’t mean it as one.”

Steven doesn’t dignify that with a response. The bastard.

Andrew really hates that Steven _still_ manages to look good, even when he looks like a total idiot. He’s got ice cream all over his hand and on his face and there’s a fucking puddle of it on the table underneath him. He’s leaning over the table like an idiot, holding the ice cream at arm’s length as if it could explode at any moment, and he looks _so damn stupid_ but the sunlight is hitting him perfectly and making his hair shine like silver and Andrew is fucking gone. How Steven constantly manages to look like a god is beyond him. He’s like art. Terrible art, yes, but still. Art. Timeless and ethereal.

Sometimes he wishes he could tell Steven that. He wishes he could just go up to him and say “Hey, I think you’re ridiculously attractive and I may or may not have had a giant crush on you for months. Let’s make out.” As if it were that easy. He wishes he could tell him about the way his heart flutters every time Steven smiles at him, or how Steven’s laugh is a god damn _song_. He wants to tell him that his touches feel like the sweetest lightning and his eyes make Andrew dizzy and that Andrew has memorized the sound of his voice and the glow of his smile under streetlights.

Better yet, he wishes he could skip all of the words and just fucking kiss him like he’s imagined doing a million times.

“Hey Steven.”

“Mmhmm.”

“You look so stupid right now,” Andrew says.

Steven flips him off with an ice cream covered hand. Andrew passes him a napkin.

He’s never been good with words, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> im currently like....... obsessed........ with standrew. so there's a 1000000% chance i'll be writing more of these bois - Even Longer next time


End file.
